Re:member
by don'tknowhoIam
Summary: Él era Uchiha Sasuke, a él nadie lo olvidaba, nadie que lo viera o le conociera podría olvidarlo. Era llamativo, atractivo, indiferente. Ella solía perseguirle, decirle cuan atractivo y cool era, ella le había suplicado y ahora ¿ahora esto? ¿Y ahora... llegaba a su clase y le desconocía? {Ya te haré recordar. Quién soy, quién fuiste, y cuál es tu lugar} High School {SasuSaku}


**1.-El juego del olvido**

La vio aparecer por el umbral de la puerta, y su boca automáticamente se secó ante tal presencia. Fue entonces como si una bofetada del pasado le hubiera pegado en el rostro, recordándole que es difícil huir incluso de aquellas memorias que permanecen ocultas en lo más profundo del mismo ser. No quiso moverse, es que tampoco podía, incluso ante el mar de murmullos que inundaba el salón de clases ni pudo respirar. Aguantó el aire en los pulmones sintiendo como a su lado su rubio compañero exclamaba en murmullos cerca de su oído lo impresionado que estaba con la llegada de la nueva chica. Pero él seguía inmutado, paralizado como una pintura colgada en la muralla de un museo, quizá hasta pálido.

-Creo que me he enamorado- admitió con emoción Naruto en murmullos. Sin embargo Sasuke pareció no haberle escuchado, pues seguía observando a la muchacha que ahora permanecía delante de todos los presentes, a un costado de Kakashi sensei.

Por un momento, dentro de su halo de intelectualidad dura, limitada y fría, analítica pensó que claro, no podía ser ella. Se le parecía, sobre todo en los ojos esmeraldas y por su inconfundible pelo rosa, pero no, no podía ser ella. De seguro alguien más en el mundo había heredado algunos rasgos físicos parecidos. Había gente similar en todas partes, por qué ella no podría ser la excepción, se preguntó inhalando una gran bocanada de aire, simulando aburrimiento ante el espectáculo. _¡Que no sea ella!_

-Soy Haruno Sakura- dijo con un hilo de voz la chica en frente, jugueteando con los dedos que sostenían el habitual bolso azul del instituto, nerviosa.

Mierda.

-Bueno, Sakura- comenzó a decir el profesor que dictaba la clase encogiéndose de hombros, comprendiendo el revoloteo que causaba el recibir a una nueva compañera de clases.-, espero que te lleves bien con todos aquí, da tu mejor esfuerzo académicamente. Cuidaremos de ti.

Eso de cuidaremos de ti, o cuidaré de ti, o cuida de mí; era una mera formalidad innecesaria, pensó Sasuke. Nadie cuidaba de nadie en ese salón, y él no la cuidaría, por supuesto que no. No le interesaba, de hecho no sabía porque estaba tan desencajado con la situación, a fin de cuentas habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que vio a Sakura, no le importaba en su momento y menos prestaría atención a la muchacha ahora.

-Creo que la amo- habló de nuevo Naruto a su lado, devorando a la muchacha con la mirada. Sasuke pensó que tenía cara de tonto y rodó los ojos, molesto con la actitud de su amigo.-, es que es tan linda.

-Hmp- soltó el Uchiha.

-Puedes sentarte atrás de Naruto- le indicó Kakashi a Haruno, como dando por finalizada la presentación.-, es ese chiquillo de allá, el primero que te hablara.

-Si- murmuro Sakura, avanzando por entre el pasillo de mesas que vestían el salón de clases.

-Bueno, clase, los dejaré un momento solos porque debo ir a la oficina de la directora a buscar algunas guías. Neji, si no te importa ven acá y pon algo de orden si los chicos comienzan a hacer cosas indebidas.- Kakashi desapareció tras la misma puerta por la que antes había entrado la nueva chica y entonces la sala explotó en más murmullos, murmullos que mutaban y parecían ser pequeños grititos de éxtasis y ansiedad.

Neji caminó tranquilo hasta instalarse al lado del mesón del profesor y observó a la clase con desdén, a él le daba igual contenerlos, el que llegara una persona nueva al instituto, a la clase ya era demasiado de lo que hablar, así que dentro de su mesurada comprensión cedió el tiempo necesario para el ocio. _Hacer preguntas._

Fue entonces, Naruto el primero que le habló. No tenía prisa, por supuesto, pero él era así, una especie de contradicción paradójica, apresurado, hiperactivo y ruidoso. Giró la silla y vio a la chica detrás de su asiento, de pelo largo y lacio, de un color que le pareció adorable, un rosa que desprendía olor a flores y que adornaba sus encendidas mejillas. Eso le gustó, le gustaba, sobre todo su lazo rojo, el rojo le gustaba mucho después del naranjo. Punto para Sakura, pensó sonriendo.

-¡Hola! Soy Uzumaki Naruto, pero me puedes decir Naruto, o Naruto-kun, yo preferiría el segundo…- habló el chico estrepitosamente viendo como algunos en la clase se paraban seguramente para ir a presentarse.

Sakura río divertida y asintió aún con las mejillas rojas, le ardían.

-¡Ah! Qué bonita risa, Sakura-chan, ¿te puedo decir así? ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?- insistió Naruto y luego reparó en el espacio vacío del banquillo continuo al de la chica. –¡Ah! Ino nunca llega tarde, pero ella será tu compañera. A todo esto, te presento al mío. Es un poco gruñón y no es tan popular como yo…

A Sasuke se le apretó el estómago con lo último. No con lo de popular, a él eso era lo que menos le interesaba, lo que no quería era voltearse y hablar con Sakura. Maldito Naruto, pensó. Debería pegarle, en la boca si fuese necesario, o tal vez sería mejor amputarle la lengua para que no hablara tanta ridiculez. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo Neji? ¿Por qué no paraba el escandalo?

-¡Eh! Sasuke, preséntate, no seas mal educado con Sakura-chan.- Naruto le pegó un codazo en las costillas y Uchiha le mató con la mirada.

Era cierto, o sea, ¡bueno que va! Le daba lo mismo ser educado o no, el punto no era ese. El punto era… bueno, ¿Sakura recordaría algo? ¿De aquella confesión, de aquel llanto rogándole que no se fuera, que se quedara a su lado en aquel antiguo pueblo en el que vivía? ¿Cómo se sentiría ella? ¿Estaría peor que él? Ja! Pero claro que estaría peor que él, ella había sido la patética chiquilla que se había arrastrado pidiendo su estancia, su amor y felicidad. Sakura estaría mil veces peor. Una leve punzada de misericordia se asomó en su interior, quizá no sería bueno voltear a saludarla… ¡Alto! ¿Ella le habría reconocido si quiera en la sala?

-Etto- escucho Sasuke. Era Hinata, en su plano inamovible de visión la pudo ver con Ten Ten a un costado, ambas sonrientes con disposición amable. Atrás Kiba, Shino semi escondido entre las espaldas y a Lee que, tanto o más que Naruto miraba a Sakura con asombro y admiración.

¿Qué mierda? No era la gran maravilla, seguía siendo la misma chiquilla, no la misma de catorce años, físicamente había cambiado. Lo pudo percibir cuando atravesó la entrada de la sala, estaba más alta y con las facciones más delineadas, de rostro más maduro y corporalmente más desarrollada, pero eso a él no lo movía. Todas las mujeres se desarrollaban, ella no sería la excepción. ¡No era para mirarla así!

De pronto un calor, avasallador se acurrucó en sus entrañas. ¡Era una estudiante nueva, no una exposición de arte!

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba loco. Lo sabía de antaño, era demasiado hablador y molesto, pero no lo creía tan idiota como para que éste de pronto se hubiese ofrecido a mostrarle el establecimiento a la recién llegada de… Sakura. Lo peor es que andaban todos juntos, demasiado amables prestándole atención, y eso ya de por sí le comenzaba a molestar de una extraña manera. Sasuke, era quizá, sino, el único que no la había saludado y no pretendía hacerlo, porque una parte de él no quería mirarla directo a los ojos… no quería, porque algo le decía que si lo hacía algo dentro de sí mismo se doblegaría. No quería recordar como estos, esos orbes jades habían estado antes inundadas por su culpa. Era mejor mantener la distancia. Para ella claro, está.<p>

-El lobo solitario.- siseó por lo bajo Hidan, con cierta malicia en el tono empeñado.

Odiaba ir a esa parte del instituto, sabía que era lugar del grupo "Akatsuki" y nadie se acercaba lo suficiente como para hacerles contacto visual, pero en vista de las circunstancias era mejor no estar por ahí en el momento en que la seguidilla de Naruto y su nueva mascota se hiciera presente.

Sasuke miró a Hidan con indiferencia y bufó exasperado, reuniéndose con el grupo de chicos esparcido en una banca. Era la parte más descuidada del instituto, había cierta semejanza con lo sobria de las personalidades que componían a la pandilla, no era raro de esperar que escogieran ese espacio como suyo, apartado del resto del mundo.

-Si has venido a enfrentar a tu hermanito por algún problema, advierto enseguida que él no está aquí.- dijo Deidara desafiante. No le gustaban los Uchiha, eran un par de petulantes, y el menor, ese le desagradaba tanto o más que Itachi.

-Yo creo que Sasuke, está aquí por otra razón.- intervino un pelirojo.

¿Desde cuándo se habían puesto de acuerdo para hablar de los supuestos suyos? Se preguntó Sasuke. Sin embargo no le importó, soportarlos sería un sacrificio que tendría que atravesar con tal de…

-¡Ni aunque toques mejor la guitarra que Itachi te unirás a nuestra banda!- exclamó de nuevo Deidara apuntándole con el dedo índice, codeándose con Sasori.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿No será que estás acá por tu nueva compañerita de clases?- preguntó venenoso Zetsu que se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol que estaba tallado con los nombres de cientos de parejas que se habían hecho en el colegio.

Deidara rio al unísono con Sasori, Hidan miró intrigado al menor de los Uchiha y felicitó mentalmente a su compañero Zetsu por ser una especie de ente casi invisible, sirviente del espionaje, era como si se dividiera en dos y pudiese ver todo lo que ocurría en la escuela.

-Eso no te importa.- espetó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. ¿Por qué no estaba Pain allí? Hasta prefería que Itachi estuviera ahí, o Konan para regalarle un origami original que le alejara de la peste maliciosa de los otros Akatsuki.

-Se ve interesante.- sentenció Sasori soltando los botones de su camisa, como si hablara del clima, como si fuera normal. Hablaba de ella, le hirvió la sangre.-Quizá la invite a ver mi espectáculo de marionetas.

-A mí no me gusta el pelo rosa, pero ella se ve bien.- comentó dubitativo Hidan observando las pocas nubes que adornaban el cielo. Sasuke supuso que se la estaba imaginando en algo morboso.

-Si bueno, no es nada del otro mundo.- se dignó a decir molesto, Sasuke aún de pie frente a los chicos.

-¡Vaya!- comenzó diciendo Deidara, y avecinando lo que éste pudiera decir Sasuke pensó que lo mejor era irse del lugar cuando la campana sonó, anunciando el bloque de regreso a las clases.

-Manga de idiotas.- dijo despectivamente Sasuke antes de retirarse a grandes zancadas del nido de serpientes. Estaba bien, los pasaba, pero ese día, todos hablaban de ella. La voz se corría muy rápido en el instituto, o ella definitivamente no pasaba desapercibida.

-¡El pasado pisa los pies! ¡El pasado siempre te pisa los pies! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Son las tres P! – gritó chillonamente de repente, el que hasta ese momento ni había hablado, Tobi.

Era suficiente, se alejó lo que más pudo y tomó el pasillo menos atiborrado para volver al salón. Iba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos, preguntándose por qué mierda Tobi decía tanta tontería junta. No sabía por qué había dicho eso, no tenía razones para hacerlo, pero aun desconociendo la procedencia intelectual de aquella frase algo le había molestado. Joder, parecía que el mundo conspiraba contra su persona ese día. Todo le molestaba.

Esquivo a un par de chicas que le admiraron sin descaro cuando atravesaba el pasillo y escuchando nada más que silencio luego de un momento supo que todos habían ingresado a sus respectivos salones. No quería entrar al suyo, mierda. Maldita Sakura.

-Molestia.- murmuró como concediéndose a sí mismo lo que era obvio. Ella había sido molesta y lo seguía siendo aún sin hablarle. ¡Qué estupidez! Alzó la vista despreocupado y se detuvo en seco, casi tan en seco como lo había estado su boca cuando la había visto en el salón.

La miro, la analizó, no tuvo miedo en hacerlo. Pensó que había llegado el momento. Caminó un par de pasos más acortando la distancia entre la chica que caminaba unos metros más allá, su cabello largo se movía al compás de su andar. Le dolieron los músculos de la panza y el impulso se fue agravando cada vez más. ¿Qué hacía sola, allí?

-Sakura- dijo rompiendo el silencio el Uchiha. Haruno que no se había percatado para nada de la presencia de su compañero volteó sorprendida y le escudriñó con la mirada.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué de repente le hablaba? ¡Impulsos del demonio!

-¡Ah!- soltó la chica. Sasuke alzó una ceja. Era obvio que le había reconocido.- ¡Tú eres el compañero de Naruto! Vamos, apura el paso, que vamos atrasados.

No cayó, Sasuke no cayó. ¿Por qué le trataba así? Demasiado liviana y despreocupada.

-Sakura- susurró frío, como solía hablarle a cualquiera, pero también sin poder creerlo. De repente sintió la luz cegadora de los finos rayos de sol que se filtraban por entre la parte abierta del pasillo, la figura de la muchacha se iluminó casi angelicalmente y se preguntó si el día podía llegar a ser más extraño.- ¿No me reconoces?

Otro impulso.

Quería callarse, pero le intrigaba.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sakura con los ojos bien abiertos.-Claro que sí, eres el compañero de asiento de Naruto. ¡Te digo que vamos atrasados a clases! ¡Vamos!

-Hmp- fue todo lo que pudo decir Sasuke. Sakura se encogió de hombros y antes de dar la vuelta para seguir con su camino a clases le sonrió, así sin más.

¿Era tonta? O ¿Él era un tonto?

No claro, que no. Él era Uchiha Sasuke, a él nadie lo olvidaba, nadie que lo viera o le conociera podría olvidarlo. Era llamativo, atractivo, indiferente. Tenía un apellido reconocido, un hermano famoso, tocaba la guitarra, era popular, las chicas le perseguían a donde fuera. Ella solía perseguirle, decirle cuan atractivo y cool era, ella le había suplicado y ahora ¿ahora esto? Debía ser una broma de mal gusto, de muy mal gusto o una cámara escondida, mierda, él era Sasuke Uchiha, y ella solía amarle hace años, lo había hecho le amaba, y ahora sólo era el compañero de puesto de Naruto.

**_Ya te haré recordar._**

Quién soy, quién fuiste, y cuál es tu lugar, pensó Sasuke antes de cortar las raíces invisibles que le habían estado atando al piso durante unos minutos de eterna reflexión y estupefacción. Porque él, él no caería en su juego de olvido.

* * *

><p><em>Hola niñas! Creo que ha sido demasiado largo, pero lo he escrito en tiempo record inspirada por una canción. Ni yo misma sé que pensar jshjsgahjgajhgd. Espero comentarios, críticas y blih blah bluh! Les estoy escribiendo! Cariños.-<em>


End file.
